


When You Feel My Heat

by Slaughter_Me



Series: Heat Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Humor, M/M, Smut, Stalking, Switching, Twilight Bashing, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaughter_Me/pseuds/Slaughter_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers has moved back home to Brooklyn, the anonymous roses start being delivered soon after. Does he have a secret admirer or is something more sinister happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby, I'm preying on you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete work apart from the epilogue which I am working on. Currently half beta-ed so figured I would start posting as people keep asking me when it will be up so here it is!

Steve trudged up the stairs and across the porch to his front door, not paying attention to his surroundings, man he was exhausted today. He had finished work at the bookstore a little while earlier and had decided to go and grab dinner so his arms were full of grocery bags.

As he put the key in the door he heard a crunch underneath his right boot.

He stopped and looked down, a now crushed single white rose lay on the floor underfoot. He spun around looking out onto the street but there was no one around, shaking his head he shoved the rose off the porch with a shuffle of his feet and went inside. It wasn't the first flower that had been left on his porch and he was certain it wouldn't be the last.

It had started 8 months ago once a week-though the day varied and there was no pattern that Steve could discern-he would come home after work to a flower on his porch, a single white rose, no note.

Sighing, Steve pushed open the door and went into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

He was curious about the roses but hadn't given it that much thought recently. A flower once a week wasn't exactly threatening was it? The police had said the same thing when he had sought their advice after 3 months of weekly roses.

_No Mr Rogers, I don't think it’s too much to worry about, seems like you have yourself an admirer. Count yourself lucky son, some of us don’t get shit from no-one. If you start getting threats to go with the rose then come back to me. Nothing much to be done about a few harmless roses._

Steve went back to unpacking his bags and contemplated running himself a bath.

He was feeling a little jittery and had no idea why. Maybe the rose had creeped him out more so than he realised, it was a little weird right? Who would be leaving flowers for him on his porch? He thought maybe it was a prank, that someone was just fucking with him to try and freak him out. Yes, a bath was a good idea. It had been a long day, he was tired and clearly losing his mind feeling anxious about a damn rose.

Shaking his head and laughing to himself he muttered "Get it together Rogers, it's probably just the neighbourhood kids being assholes."

Not that he really believed that but whatever helped him sleep at night, right?

Putting the last of the perishables in the fridge he slammed the door shut and went to draw himself a bath. He took the stairs up to the bathroom 2 at a time, deciding to grab his copy of La Morte Amoureuse-he was a sucker for vampire fiction- from the bedside table to read while having a nice long soak in the tub. That should help him relax and maybe he could get out of his head for a while.

Yes, that sounded like a good solid plan.

Walking back to the bathroom with his book in hand he glanced back towards the bedroom window, a sudden feeling he couldn't describe coming over him. A shiver ran down his spine, making his skin gooseflesh. "Jesus, I am losing my damn mind today," he chastised himself outloud.

Turning the taps on full and adding a squirt of bubble bath, he started to undress, neatly folding his shirt and jeans, leaving them on top of the hamper.

He closed the bathroom door mainly out of habit, since he lived alone and that weird feeling still lingered, making him a little jumpy. He stepped out of his boxers and swirled the bath water with his free hand.

He turned the taps off, sunk into the scalding water and lay with just his head out of the water. Thinking back on his day, the store had been quiet. He had managed to do a fair bit of ordering, some much needed new books and had inventoried quite a bit of stock. It was always satisfying to see a lack of stock and a profit on the spreadsheets.

Steve lathered up his hands and worked his way up his body washing away the day.

He had been right, the bath was exactly what he needed to try and relax. He wasn't a negative person, not so much, he considered himself fairly optimistic, all things considered. His Ma had passed away a year ago and he had moved back to Brooklyn to keep the family home from being sold off. He had relocated his little book shop too.

The move from DC to Brooklyn had been swift and mostly problem free. The roses had started being delivered soon after the move. Steve had to wonder if maybe he just had an incredibly shy admirer, but then why not leave a note? Or a phone number? At least that way Steve could've found out, contacted the person. Not knowing the intent behind them-if it was malicious or not-left him feeling vulnerable, and for a 6 foot 1-built like a brick shithouse-guy, that wasn't an easy task to accomplish.

 

He sighed and pulled himself out of the bath.

He felt better but same as always on rose days, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Scoffing, he grabbed a towel and slung it around his waist, wrapping and securing it before padding into the bedroom for a pair of sweatpants. He needed to sort dinner out since it was 8pm already. Where the hell had the evening gone? Had he really spent an hour in the tub contemplating flowers? He hadn't even picked up his book.

Heading downstairs and back into the kitchen he turned the stove on and emptied a can of soup into a pan, since it was far too late to start actually cooking, soup would have to do.

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed out onto the deck to sit while his soup heated. The sun was low now and the sky tinged pink as he sipped on his beer, roses all but forgotten. If he had been more aware--he should have been more aware, it really was his own fault in the end. He was right to feel uneasy after all.

 

In the dimming light Steve didn't notice the shadow in the tree line watching him. Didn't see the wild glint in the eyes that stalked his every move. The long fingers that held a crumpled rose tightly, tiny droplets of blood staining the white petals, slightly manic smile forming on plump pink lips. Steve didn't see any of it.

 

If he had then things might have been a little different for everyone.


	2. Maybe you think that you can hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stalking intensifies a little and Steve isn't sure what the hell is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add the 2nd chapter today since there first chapter was short and very much like a prologue :) So Have chapter 2! Still from Steve's POV and sorry but still lacking some Bucky action, you guys will have to wait till chapter 3 for Bucky :) 
> 
> Chapter title taken from Maroon 5 - Animals (another massive inspiration for this fic!)

Steve woke up the following morning to loud banging, and his phone told him it was 10:37AM. Fuck, that was late. Luckily he wasn't needed at work until later on today, he thought, as someone kept hammering on the front door.

He realised with a groan that it was probably Sam. They had agreed to have breakfast together this morning. Sam was going to be pissed with him since he considered breakfast to be at like 7am. He jumped out of bed and jogged down the stairs to answer the door.

Steve swung it open and was faced with Sam holding a bouquet of white roses. Steve stepped back eyeing the flowers warily.

 

"Um hey, I'm so sorry, I must've overslept" he said in way of explanation.

 

"Overslept huh? Yeah I getcha, these were on the porch for you." he waved the bouquet at Steve.

 

"They were just on the porch?" Steve asked.

 

"Yep, just laying there all pretty. You got yourself a boyfriend and didn't tell me?" Sam jokes, poking Steve in the ribs as he walks in and swats at him with the roses.

 

"Got a vase for these?" he calls as he walks through to the kitchen.

 

Steve was still standing at the front door, wondering where the hell the flowers had come from.

Popping his head out of the screen door, he glanced around but there was no one there. Not that he expected there to be anyone of course, but curiosity and all that jazz.

 

"Umm, there should be one under the sink?" Steve says as he gets to the kitchen, turning the coffee machine on. "You got time for a cup?" he asks pointing to the machine.

 

"Yeah, but I've already had breakfast, figured you were standing me up when you didn't answer my calls. Thought I should check on you and make sure you hadn't been murdered in your sleep!"

Sam was laughing and rummaging around for the vase, but Steve still had eyes on the flowers that were laying on the counter.

 

"Hey, Steve. Hey, what's wrong?" Sam had the vase in his hand but was eyeing Steve carefully now.

 

"Wrong? Nothing, why?" He wasn’t fooling Sam though, he could see that by the pointed look he gave him and the raise of hands that clearly meant ‘oh really?’.

 

He caved and explained. "It’s the roses, I have no idea who they are from but, well..., I keep getting them. It’s kinda freaking me out a little."

Steve stammered it all out too fast and took a deep breath. "I think I might have a stalker."

 

"A...stalker?" Sam started ranting, waving his hands and pacing around the kitchen. "What? How long has it been going on, what else has happened? Have you been to the police? What did they say, what can they do? You got any idea who this might be?"

 

"Woah! Okay, Sam hold up." Steve told him. "Okay, so let me address those questions one at a time. I don't know for sure that I have a stalker, it’s just a feeling. I have been getting a single white rose on a weekly basis for around 8 months."

 

"Wha.." Sam interrupted.

 

"Wait, Sam please don't, just let me get it all out and we can discuss it after, ok?"

 

"Okay man, carry on. I won’t say another word." he replied and went to pour the coffee.

 

"Okay, where was I… So 8 months or so, they come on different days, just a single rose, no note with them. I've contacted the police, but they say that roses aren't really cause for concern. If it escalates in any way, I should go back to them and they can look into it. I have absolutely no idea who is leaving them. Today is the first time it’s been more than just a single stem." Steve explained, feeling exhausted by this entire situation.

 

Sam handed him his coffee. "Can I speak now?"

 

Steve nodded, taking a sip of the scalding hot drink.

 

"Steve, why the the fuck didn't you tell me what was going on? 8 months, man? That’s almost as long as you’ve been back. You...you actually could have been murdered in your bed, do you realise that? I mean I was kidding when I said that I was checking up on you for that, but Steve, you gotta start communicating. Nat would have my ass if I let you die, you hear me?" The tone of voice Sam was using had gone up a few octaves, so Steve knew Sam was really pissed at him.

 

"I'm sorry Sam, I just didn’t want to make a fuss you know, it’s probably nothing"

Sam sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "I know man, but just talk to us, ok? If you have a legitimate fear about this, it’s not nothing and it warrants someone else knowing about it. We love you, we don’t want you to get hurt, or worse, dead!"

 

Steve managed to force a small laugh. "Okay, I promise I will keep you up to date on all things stalkerish."

 

"Deal. Hey, check the note, maybe it says who they’re from this time?"

"Yeah… Wait, what note? Sam?! There’s a note?" Steve shot out of his chair and over to the roses. Sure enough, there was a small envelope on the counter. He took a deep breath.

"There's a note this time, Sam, there's never been a note, never been more than a single bloom and now I have a whole bouquet and a note!" Steve stammered, barely holding back the excitement in his voice.

 

"Maybe it’s just a simple case of a shy admirer who has finally plucked up the courage to ask you out on a date, huh? Sam waggled his eyebrows.

 

Frowning, Steve opened the envelope. "Yeah. Or maybe it’s a crazy person intent on killing me."

He held the card up. It was a picture of a single white rose and there appeared to be a bloody smudge on the edge of it. Well, that wasn't creepy at all.

Steve flipped it over and read aloud. ‘I hope you appreciate these more than the last rose I sent, B.’

 

"Um, what does that mean, Steve? It sounds vaguely threatening to me."

 

Steve had to think for a few seconds before he remembered. "When I got home last night, I had bags in my arms -grocery shopping- and I wasn't looking where I was going. I stepped on the rose, crushing it. I swept it off the porch down onto the lawn."

Sam was already moving, way ahead of Steve's train of thought. He flung the door open and vaulted the porch railing down to the grass.

 

"Where was it, Steve?"

 

"It should be just there where you’re standing. I shoved it off with my foot and went in to put the groceries away. It should be around there." He repeated plainly.

 

"Well it’s not. Or at least not any more." Sam replied. "Are you sure it was this side, it wasn't the other?"

 

Steve was already walking down the stairs to check the other side, but he was confident it should be where Sam was stood. "It’s not on this side Sam. Okay, this is weird right?"

 

Whoever was doing this, they knew that Steve had stood on the rose, that much was implied. Steve couldn't think, the feelings of dread from yesterday, of someone watching him, maybe he wasn't imagining things. "Sam, let’s go inside please" he said shakily.

 

They went back to the kitchen, and Steve silently sat down and stared out the back window.

"Is someone watching me, Sam? Do you think it’s possible? Or am I losing my damn mind here?"

"I think," Sam spoke quietly but with purpose. "That you need to start writing things down. If you feel weird or if there are times when something odd happens, like the roses or more notes for instance. Even just getting a creepy feeling. Phone calls, texts. Anything out of the ordinary, Steve, keep it all in a journal. The police will tell you the same thing, they won’t open a stalking case with such little evidence. You need to build a case for them to take it seriously, okay?"

 

"Okay, that sounds manageable." Steve replied. "I'm sure that it’s nothing, I will get to the bottom of it soon enough."

 

He was still staring out the window when something in the tree line caught his eye. "What the-" and he took off out the back door.

 

"Steve what's up?" Sam called after him, following him outside.

 

Steve had stopped just on the edge on the tree line towards the back of the garden and crouched down. "Sam, look."

He ran his fingers over a patch of soil that had clearly been stood on for longer than he would have at that part of the garden. "Someone stood here, look, there’s petals..."

Steve faltered sitting back, his hands in his hair, pushing it back, sweat beading around his temples.

"Sam, someone has been watching me." His voice cracked. "Look, this explains the dried blood on the card! There are blood smears on some of these petals, Jesus fucking Christ, what the fuck is going on?"

 

"Hey, hey, look, okay... Now we know, you need security lights out here, and you need an alarm. Maybe get a dog, get a lock on the side door. We can address this, Steve. The security lights will come on when movement is sensed. If anyone is out here you will know about it instantly and you can call the police or me and Nat. We can be here in a matter of minutes, okay?"

 

Steve laughed with shaky breath. "Yeah. Okay yeah, that’s a good idea. I have work today though, you think if I give you my credit card, you can go to the hardware store and pick some stuff up?"

"I can do you one better and get it all installed while you are at work, okay buddy?"

"Oh Sam, are you sure? That would be so great, if you don't mind, I mean, didn't you have plans today?"

 

"Yeah, I had plans to hang my best bud out to dry and watch reruns of friends on comedy central. I think I can handle giving you a hand, Rogers. Nat will help too, I'll give her a call. She can be useful, I'm sure." He said with a smirk, trying to lighten Steve's mood.

It worked for a brief moment when Steve cracked a small smile. "Don't let her hear you saying that, she will kick your ass all the way to Queens and you know it."

Sam smiled fondly. "Hell yeah she would! C'mon dude, let’s get you back inside. What time do you have to be at work today?"

 

"I'm doing a late shift today. I have some stock to sort out, invoices to address. Its easier to do that while we are closed. I let Darcy open up today and told her I would be in around 2."

 

"Well, it’s just past 11 now, so get yourself a shower, have a bite to eat and go to work, but don't stay too late, okay? And call me if you want me to pick you up."

 

"Sam, I work 4 blocks away, I can walk it."

 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Steve, you have to be careful. Please call if you need us. We can help, I want you to feel safe and I know Nat would say the same."

 

"Sam, I appreciate it, but -no, hush- please let me finish, okay? I can't just give up on normal life in case I have a stalker. I’m not wholly convinced that’s what this is. Could just be all coincidences stacking up and looking bad."

 

Steve so desperately hoped that was the case here.

 

"I know what you are going to say and yes, it is better safe than sorry, I agree. I will start turning the alarm on, I think that old one still works. I just haven't used it since I got back.

 

The security lights are a great idea though and I should've already had them in place but I can’t get a dog Sam, I'm not home enough for that. I can’t give up my life for ‘what ifs’ and ‘maybes’. We will get to the bottom of it. And who knows, maybe I will get myself a really hot boyfriend out of it all, huh?" Steve grinned, trying to hide the doubt bubbling to the surface.

He couldn't admit he was as scared as he was, he needed Sam to understand that life goes on. He needed to be normal, go to work, walk home. Sit in the garden and drink his beer on warm nights, and not be constantly scared of what might happen.

 

"Stranger things have happened Rogers, stranger things."

 

"Absolutely, I mean look at you, who would've thought Nat would lower her impossibly high standards for your sorry ass?"

 

Steve stood up and walked back into the kitchen, Sam trailing behind him.

 

"I'm gonna to head to the store now and grab those security lights, maybe some extra locks for your windows and a couple of deadbolts for the doors. Okay, my man?"

 

"Yeah, that sounds good. Don't go too over the top though Sam, I don’t want to live in a god-damn prison. This is still my Ma's house, I don't want bars on the windows or something. Here, take my credit card." Steve tried to pass the card over but Sam waved him off.

"You can settle up with me at the weekend. I'll call you later, okay? When you get home, the security will be all set up. I will program a new alarm code in and leave the details in a text for you."

 

"Sure thing, and hey, Sam?"

 

"Yeah man?"

 

"Thanks for doing this for me, pal." Steve smiled at his friend.

 

"Any time, my man. Any time at all."

 

Steve watched as his best friend left the house, anxiety blooming in his chest slightly. He would feel better once the security was in place. Plus he was certain that it was all just a simple misunderstanding anyway, but better safe than sorry as the saying went.

He sighed. Time to get ready for work and pretend like everything was normal for a few hours. Yeah, like that was gonna happen after the morning he had. It was only just gone 11am, there was plenty of time for the day to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope this is living up to expectations for you guys :)


	3. Don’t get too close, It’s dark inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Bucky POV! 
> 
> Bucky and Clint have a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoy Bucky's POV, I know I did!

Bucky lay with his hands behind his head, eyes closed and a shit eating grin plastered all over his face. He should be sleeping -since the sun was up- but he couldn't, he was too wired.  

"Dude, will you think quieter please?" Clint asked sleepily.  

"Yeah, like you can read thoughts, what monster books have you been readin’ now? You really should stop, you’ll give yourself an inferiority complex." Bucky yawned.

"You little shit, I'll give you an inferiority complex!" Clint laughed back. "You know I’m right though -not about the mind reading, who thinks we can actually do that? Idiots need to read some actual literature, not a piece of crap like fuckin' Twilight for shit’s sake!"

"Preach my brother, preach." Bucky replied lazily.

"They should try Stoker or Rice for starters." Clint continued. " But seriously Buck, you gotta do something about this little obsession of yours. Obsessions never end well. Either just leave the guy alone or fuckin' eat him already. You told me never to play with my food, remember?"

"I'm not playing with my food, I like him. I'm not sure I wanna eat him, okay?!" Bucky snarled back. "You always say that playing with them a bit gets the juices flowing, so don't go actin' all fuckin' saint-like now, Barton! I know I need to make a decision, but whatever I decide, it's still a hunt right? And I'm allowed to have fun on a hunt." he smirked.

"Hunt away, my friend, but you need to make a choice. You know how this stalking crap ends, and I like it here,... I don't wanna have to slaughter half the town and move on like last time."

"Ever the drama queen, Barton. It wasn't half the town, it was just a couple of cops and we were bored of England anyway, it was dull! It was time for me to come home."

"You were bored of England because you ate and fucked your way through half the Monarchy.  Honestly Buck, way to keep a low profile." Clint was outwardly laughing now.

"Whatever man. I might keep this one, if he is willing I mean, y'know?" Bucky considered.

"Since when do they have to be willing for you to consider turning them? I don't recall being willing when you vamped me up, dude."

Clint threw one of his shoes at Bucky's head but he dodged it with ease.

"You were a waste of space, always fucked out of your head. I saved you man. I didn't end your life, I gave you a new one. A better existence than what you had anyway, you would have been dead within a year, trust me on that. Plus you were kinda awesome, and played guitar. Couldn't let you just rot man you're my in-house entertainment." Bucky shrugged.

"Awwww, you gettin' all misty eyed on me, Sarge?" Clint needled.

"Screw you man, you know I don't like being called that. And don’t you _dare_ call me Sire either, you asshat. I take it back, I should've just eaten you and left your body for the rats."

"Whatever man, just go to fucking sleep. If you plan on stalking lover boy again tonight, you’re gonna need some rest." Clint closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's not stalking." Bucky whispered. "I mean not that much anyway. I just like to keep an eye on him and I can't help that I feel protective over him. He’s just so breakable, so _human_ , you know?" Bucky sighed. Human, that's the word. He needed to remedy this and soon 'cause it was eating him up.

"Not stalkin’ huh? What else would you call sitting outside the guy's house ‘til the sun is about to come up? Sitting in his fuckin’ tree, watching him sleep, sending him flowers.  Stalkin’, dude, look it up. We have the internet now you can find all sorts of info, you want me to find the definition of a stalker for you? Also, he doesn't need you looking out for him, I mean you've seen the guy, right? He's fuckin’ huge, I reckon he’s going to give you quite a fight in the end if he doesn't wanna join us. Looking forward to watching that." he smirked.

"Bite me Barton, I know how it looks. Just go the fuck to sleep."  Bucky closed his eyes again and tried to sleep. Clint, the lucky bastard was asleep within seconds of rolling over on the bed next to him.  

He was going to feel like death tonight if he didn't get a few hours rest, but his mind wouldn't shut down. He couldn't decide what to do. Eight months was a long ass time to stay in the shadows watching over someone, he knew it was ridiculous. He knew that he either needed to get over it, get under Steve, or on top of him. Whichever, he just knew he needed to be inside him in every fuckin’ way imaginable.

He'd watched him sleep so often, scrutinising the rise and fall of his broad chest. Had let his eyes roam across Steve's defined abs, watched him touch himself, arching off the bed panting with desperation.

Thinking of all the things he could do with that body, to that body. Make it moan and writhe, sink his teeth into flesh and drink deep.  

Shit, this was not helping matters. Now he was hungry and fucking horny which was never a good combo. He needed to get his shit together and fast, before he went off and massacred all of Brooklyn.

Okay, first things first, he needed to approach the object of his affection and talk to him. He hadn't said more than 10 words to him in the 9 months since he'd first saw him but it had only taken him a month to realise he was infatuated.

He visited the book-store in the early evening’s failing light, because Steve always stayed open late on a Thursday and it was the ideal time when the sun was low enough not to fry his ass, if he kept to the shadows. So he would go and browse the books in Steve's quaint little store. Only ever saying ‘hi’ or ‘see ya’. Occasionally buying a book just to not look too creepy.

Except, Bucky did realize, sending the roses and watching him in his home, that was creepy.  He just couldn't help himself.

The issue was that he'd been alone for too damn long. 70+ years with no lover other than quick fucks with lunch, it was a lonely existence.

That was part of the reason he had taken pity on Clint. He was a messed up kid, had run away from the circus at 17. He was sleeping with people for drugs and digs when Bucky had found him. Bucky wasn't kidding when he told Clint that he would have been dead within the year. He had turned him without much thought. It wasn't a hard decision, not really. Clint was a good kid, not that much younger than Bucky had been when he was turned himself.

Bucky was lonely for more than just friendship though and that's something he and Clint had only briefly dipped their toes into. Clint had woken that first night a ball of raging hormones and Bucky had let him have at it. They'd fucked hard and raw for hours, a tangle of blood and claws. Scratching, biting and beating the hell out of one another, animals to the core, no thoughts, just actions. But that was it, just that once. Neither of them felt that way about each other after that first bloodlust-fuelled insanity.

Bucky groaned, fuck, he really needed to sleep. Checking his watch, he saw it was 3pm, 5 hours or so till sunset. He could do with more sleep than that but if he wants to go to the store tonight and actually talk to Steve, he needed to get some shut-eye.

He rolled over and tucked himself tightly next to Clint, he threw an arm across his waist and hugged him to his chest. He always slept better with someone next to him, hazard of growing up in the 30's. He had always had to share a bed with his sister, huddled together for warmth.  He had never gotten used to sleeping alone. He finally drifted off to sleep, thinking about his next move.

       

* * *

 

Bucky woke rutting up against Clint’s back. Shit, he was a mess. A rather sticky mess too. Oh god, seriously? A wet fucking dream? He can't recall what it was about, just smooth skin, flawless fingers touching him, bruising his hips as they held them. He recalled blood, and lots of it too. But then all his dreams were blood filled now.  

"Um buddy, you know I love you, but you wanna back away from my asscrack?" Clint muttered.

"Oh fuck you, I can't help it. It’s not like I'm going to jump you! I'm going for a shower, what time is it anyway?"

Bucky moved towards the bathroom door, trying to hide the cooling wetness at the front of his boxers.  

"It's...urgh it's 7.15, why are we awake? I blame you. You and your sex dream must've woken me. Better go get cleaned up before seeing lover boy, right?" Clint grinned at him, a wide toothy grin with a flash of canine.

Bucky said nothing, flipped him off and stomped into the bathroom. Honestly, you wouldn't think he was 90, the way he acted sometimes. 90 years on this earth, trapped in the body of a too-horny 19 year old. Sometimes life sucked. Death though, he was having fun with that.

Tugging his boxers off, he stepped into the shower. He decided to make it cool, to try and stave off the perpetual horniness he had felt constantly ever since he first laid eyes on Steve. He made quick work of the shower, knowing that he didn't have much time to get himself to the bookstore before Steve closed up.  He wanted to ask him out, maybe for coffee and a quick bite. Hah! ‘A quick bite.’ Oh, he amused himself.

But coffee sounded like a good idea, he would start with that. No point leading with ‘Hi, do you want to become life partners for all eternity?’. What a way to scare off a prospect that would be! Perhaps not. Maybe he could go with ‘Hey, my name’s Bucky’. No, wait, he had signed the note with a B.  So, okay, ‘Hi, I'm James, do you fancy joining me for a coffee one evening? Gotta be evening of course since I will spontaneously combust before your eyes if we go for a jaunty morning stroll.’.

‘Fuck, shut up.’ he thought to himself. Over thinking every little thing as always, Barnes. It wasn't nearly as helpful as you thought.

"Yo, Sarge! You good to go?" Clint called from the bedroom.

"Yeah." Bucky called back frantically, drying himself off and hunting for some fresh clothes. He found a pair of black skinnies, and deemed them acceptable. Walking back into the bedroom, Clint gave him a low whistle.

"Damn boy, you going all out tonight, huh? Planning on wearing a shirt or are you just gonna dazzle him into submission with your glorious abdomen?"

"You know what, Barton?"  Bucky started. "I was thinking I would borrow your Vampire Weekend t-shirt actually, cliché to the max, bro, right?"

"Oh man, you truly know how to keep a low profile, Barnes. Try the Avenged Sevenfold if you want a little more low-key."

Bucky hissed at him menacingly, but Clint just threw his head back laughing.  

"I'm gonna have a smoke before we head out, you want one?" He tossed the cigarette carton toward Bucky who caught it deftly.  

"Sounds like a plan." He said, grabbing the Vampire Weekend shirt from the closet and shrugging it on. Looking at Clint, he ran a hand through his damp hair.

"Well." Clint said. "Cliché, it is tonight then."

Bucky lit a cigarette and tossed the carton to the bed.

Finding his ankle boots, he stuffed his feet into them. He decided against a jacket tonight since it wasn’t cold and even if it had been, he didn’t really feel it any more. Still, he usually made some sort of effort. He had realised over time that if it’s cold and he doesn't wear one, it makes people uneasy. But it's a warm evening from the look of it so he forgoes the jacket for today.

"What are you up to tonight then?"  Bucky asked him.

"Dunno yet." Clint answered. "I was thinking I might head to a club, find some fresh meat, you know how it is. Or you used to, before you fell in _luuuuurve_." he singsonged the end part and Bucky was on his ass quick as a flash. Pushing him against the wall, he slammed a fist to the right of his face, cracking plaster with the force of the hit.

Bucky snarled, low in his throat. Clint dropped his gaze and whimpered.

"You need to shut the fuck up about it, seriously Clint." His eyes flashed. "I don't need you being a dick about it, okay? I know it's fucking irrational and I am working it out. Do not make me rip your no-longer beating heart out and eat it for a snack, alright?" He stepped back and Clint rearranged his shirt.

"Okay man, I'll chill. You know I was only fucking with you, didn't need to pull rank on me, jeesh."  he sounded thoroughly chastised, so Bucky left it at that.

As he walked out the door, he snagged the cigarette carton and pocketed them.

"Have fun tonight, Barton, and thanks for the smokes." he called. Opening the front door just a crack, just in case the sun had decided to linger a while longer, Bucky waved a hand out of it.  No crispy fried digits. Excellent, he was good to go. He walked down the steps and set off towards Steve's little shop, hoping that Steve would still be there.

Fuck, Barton was right. He was in love with him. Well shit , that made the decision easy enough now, didn't it.


	4. I can't escape this now, unless you show me how

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally speaks to Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this lives up to the expectations, they finally meet face to face in this one!

Bucky browsed the shelves of The Book Nook. He wasn’t really looking at the books though, he had one eye on Steve and the other on the clock above the counter. He had been there for about 15 minutes and he had noticed a few things about Steve that made him nervous.

Steve was distracted. He could tell because Bucky had been staring at him for a solid 5 minutes and Steve hadn't moved an inch. Bucky frowned, whatever had happened seemed serious. He had never seen Steve this distracted before, and it was worrying. He seemed almost anxious, maybe? He was pretty sure that Steve hadn’t even noticed him staring too. _Okay, time to take the plunge, he thought to himself._

Taking a breath Bucky moved towards the counter "Um, excuse me?" he cleared his throat.  Steve looked up and smiled, an honest-to-god breathtaking smile that could actually be the death of Bucky. Well, Second death.

"Hey, what can I do for ya?" he asked politely, smile never wavering.

Bucky hadn't actually thought what to say next so he stumbled over his words like a fuckin' dork. "Um I was..I wondered if you carried any vampire novels?"

Steve's smile grew wider and he laughed. "We carry a few here in the shop, but my personal collection is far superior to the shop stock. Whatcha after?"

Bucky could die, he's a fucking vampire geek? How had he not noticed that during all the watching he'd been doing? He had to think quickly, he wasn't expecting to have to come up with something decent in answer, he was just trying to initiate a damn conversation here.  

"Hey, still with me?" Steve frowned a little. "You looked deep in thought, and I wanna close up soon." he joked.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry! Um yeah, I was after some of the earlier vampire novels; either ‘The Blood of the Vampire’ by Florence Marryat or maybe ‘La Morte Amoureuse’  by-"

"...Théophile Gautier." Steve butted in, not letting Bucky finish.

His breathing intensified here and Bucky wasn’t sure what was going on. But he had 100% of Steve's attention now, so he was going to stick with it.  

"I have a copy in the back actually… It's not shop stock, but then no one ever asks for these old monster books any more. All they seem to want is ‘sparkly sexy vamps’ and that's not my ideal reading." he laughed nervously.

"You don't want sexy vampires, huh? That's interesting." he pondered what Steve had just said.  

"I didn't say I didn't want sexy, I just don't consider a sparkly stalker to be a thrilling tale. Give me dark and brooding, sure, but casting rainbows in the sun? I don't think so!” He chuckled before his face suddenly fell. “Oh my god, I'm sorry, I'm rambling on like a total dipshit. Please excuse me while I boil my head in oil or something."

Bucky outright snorted a laugh, actually snorted. How fucking undignified was that. "It's okay, I'm glad that you seem to have woken up. I've been here for 20 minutes already and I didn’t think you'd noticed me at all."

"Oh, I noticed you." Steve said quietly. "I’m just a little distracted today, I didn't mean to make you feel unwelcome. It's nice to finally meet the long-term customer who I thought was never going to speak to me!"

"Wow, okay, well shit." Bucky laughed nervously. Steve had him absolutely pegged, he seemed to have been more observant than Bucky had anticipated. He had noticed him though, Bucky’s stomach did a flip at that thought. This wasn't going to be so hard, he would court him properly maybe, make an impression and convince him to turn. To be with him. But he was getting ahead of himself. Steve was a nice guy, he was probably just being polite.

"What's got you so distracted then? You've seemed deep inside your head since I arrived."

Steve sighed. "Look, I need to lock up, but if you want to you can stay? I can pour you a coffee and finish up my paperwork and we can just chill, maybe chat a while? I mean, unless you have somewhere else to be, you probably have somewhere..."  Steve trailed off.

Bucky quickly pounced on the conversation. He didn't want Steve to take back the offer for coffee and decide to kick him out.

"Actually, I'd love to stay for a coffee, I have nothing else to do tonight.”

"Oh good, I just thought you maybe might have had plans or something. Attractive guy like you, Thursday evening. Figured you might have a date or somethin’." Steve managed to splutter out. Bucky watched him grab two cups and the coffee pot, already filled with coffee.

"How do you take it?" Steve asked innocently.

Bucky coughed at the wording and managed to avoid choking on his own words as he replied. "Black is fine, just as is, no milk, no sugar please. And no, I don't have plans, my Thursdays are usually pretty open. That's actually why I come here, I like the store but I can't get here for normal opening hours due to...work." Work, yeah, that's a good cover, normal people worked right? Normal people didn’t stay up all night and slept all day. They didn’t get nervous on a sunny day.

"Ah, I knew you must've been nocturnal when I didn't see you at any other time of day!" Steve smiled and held a cup out to Bucky.

Steve was far more observant than Bucky had given him credit for, and that just solidified the fuckin' need, didn't it. Steve's fate sealed now, he would either die or become his. Bucky really hoped he didn't have to kill him, he was quite attached to this magnificent man.

Bucky took the offered cup. "Am I okay to grab a book and read while you finish up?"

"Oh! Yes, here, hang on a sec." Steve replied and ducked out back. Bucky only waited a moment before Steve was back with La Morte Amoureuse in his hand.

"Here you go, that's my personal copy so don't run off with it, okay?" He laughed easily now.

Bucky wondered when he had lost his edge. Or was Steve just that much of a trusting guy?  How he hadn’t died yet was beyond Bucky. Trusting like he did, it was dangerous. The 21st century seemed to be full of weirdos playing at being monsters. But then Bucky was one of those weirdos too, wasn't he?  He had _stalked_ Steve, might as well use the correct word.  That's what it was after all, but it wasn't meant to be malicious. Bucky was actually trying to woo him. Call him old fashioned, but he liked the idea of holding doors open for a date or pulling a chair out. Clearly he had gone about this entirely the wrong way. Maybe he needed to come clean about it, maybe he could pretend it never happened. The more he thought about it, the more certain he was that he would confess to him, Steve deserved to know the truth before the grande finale.

He heard Steve clear his throat.

"Shit, sorry, I got lost in thought for a sec there again." He took the book from Steve's outstretched hand, their fingers briefly touching, sending an electric current straight up his arm and shocking him in place for a moment. Steve gasped, he must've felt the jolt too. Bucky snatched his hand away and went and sat in one of the plush armchairs that were dotted around the small store. He chose a seat just a tiny bit away from the desk so they could still chat if needed.

"I'm Steve, by the way." Steve offered. "I didn't catch your name?"

"James. It's nice to finally meet you, Steve." Bucky responded in what he hoped was a casual tone.

"Okay, I don't have much paperwork to do, but I have a phone call to make, so just make yourself comfortable and read a while." Steve smiled at him, big and wide and ran his tongue across his bottom lip as he turned away to pick up the phone.

Bucky was doing his best to stay seated and not just vault over the counter and fucking  plough into Steve. He hadn't been this horny in a long while. Maybe he was hungry, he hadn't eaten that day yet... He should probably start feeding before meeting up with Steve if this was going to be a regular occurrence.

He opened the book but he didn't have any intention of reading it. He just needed to look like he was keeping busy while he planned his next move. He listened in on Steve while he spoke on the phone. He was talking quite fast and seemed to be relieved. Bucky made an effort to listen harder.  

_No, thanks,Sam, that's brilliant! No no, I don't need more than one deadbolt per door, really, it's not necessary. No, I won't stay here much longer, yes, I am safe, stop fussing over me.  There's a customer here with me, the door is locked and we are enjoying a coffee._

Steve had stopped talking. Bucky noticed him glancing over at him, he gave him a small smile and tipped his head back to the book, listening again for Steve to start back up.

_Nope it's fine, Sam, jeez I am perfectly capable of handling one lone customer, he is nice! He's the one I mentioned to you before, you know the one, yes the cute one..._

Wait, what?! Bucky had to keep the gasp from coming out, since he wasn’t supposed to have heard that. Steve had no idea he was listening to every word he was saying to whoever it was on the phone, this Sam person. Steve had spoken of him? And he thought he was cute?!  Well, he had been called worse in his time, but cute wasn't usually the word on people’s lips. He would accept it this once though, and he’d show Steve exactly how very not-cute he was very very soon.

_Okay Sam, nope, I don't need you to walk me home, really, no, I am fine. Thanks for doing all that for me, I owe you one, okay? Beer, Saturday night, the three of us maybe? Okay, good, yep, I’ll catch you then. Later bud, love you man._

Steve hung up the phone and went straight to work at the computer, tapping away with swift fingers. Bucky couldn't help but think of those fingers now that he was in such close proximity. They were artists hands he thought, surprisingly dainty, considering the size of the owner.

Okay, he needed to concentrate on the task at hand. He bit on his lower lip, worried at the skin with the tip of a canine and considered his options.  

Option 1: Just take Steve right now, here in the shop. It wouldn't be too difficult to bite him, drink him to death and then feed him right back. He could explain everything once Steve had woken up.

Option 2: They could just fuck. He was fairly sure he could persuade Steve to do whatever he wanted him to, and there was no fancy glamouring to be done. (What was with shoddy vampire fiction and their shitty ideas?) He just had a natural ability to make people feel at ease. The fucking would create a closeness... He could drink him and turn him after the fucking, that would be delicious. And again, everything could be explained after Steve had risen.

Option 3: Fuck him and kill him. This idea had merit too, but he really didn't want to kill him.

And finally Option 4: Tell Steve the truth, come clean about the flowers, explain that he was only trying to woo him. Did people even woo these days? Then after that, he could give Steve his options. He would know what Bucky was and would be given the choice to die or to join him in infinite life. He couldn't leave him alive after telling him the truth.

Out of all the options, there wasn't just one that appealed to him. They all had their own benefits, and of course, the only option that was totally off the table was the third one. He refused to accept he would have to take Steve’s life permanently. That couldn't be the outcome for them.

Okay, so he was no closer to figuring it out, but he knew that he wasn't leaving tonight without a taste of Steve. With that in mind, he decided to get pro-active.

"Hey Steve, can I get a refill?" He stood and walked to the counter offering his empty cup to him.

"Oh sure, James, of course! I almost forgot you were here, you were so quiet."

"I like it in here, it’s peaceful. The city is always so active, you know? Everyone is too busy, never any time for one another." Bucky responded.

"I agree." Steve nodded. "I love the city but it’s so full of people rushing everywhere, no one has time for anyone any more. There aren't many people that would just sit with a lowly book clerk and have coffee with him. You could be heading to a club, on your way to find a nice girl to take home instead."

"Or a nice boy." Bucky added. Shit, well that was one card on the table at least.

"Or a boy, yes indeed." Steve agreed, a small smirk appearing at the corner of his pretty little mouth.

"So, do I get a refill on my coffee, or do I have to walk a few blocks and buy my own?" Bucky laughed.

"Oh God, I am a terrible host!  Forgive me, please!" He begged playfully as he poured Bucky a fresh cup.

"I'm actually almost done here." he said pointing at the screen. "I shouldn't stay too late, I have to get back home and check out my new features."

"New features?" Bucky asked, truly intrigued now. What features was Steve talking about?

"Ah yes, it’s unfortunate but I appear to have attracted a stalker." Steve explained. "So a friend’s been over today to fit security for me. Some new locks and a motion-detecting light for the garden. Just basic stuff, to help me feel safer." Steve finished with a wave of his hand.

A stalker, what the hell...oh, oh. Shit. "Wow, that sounds a bit scary." Bucky admitted. "What are you going to do? What kind of things have been happening?"

"Oh, you don't want to know all that shit... It's not that much to be honest, some flowers and a vaguely menacing note. Looks like someone has been in my garden, pretty basic stalker things I guess, but I'm not fully convinced that's what it is. I guess time will tell, eh?"

"That really sucks, I hope you aren't too shaken by it all. Sounds a bit odd."  Shit shit shit!  Menacing note? Steve thought the note was a threat? Bucky didn't understand where it had all gone so wrong. Okay, he really needed to stop with the inner fucking monologue and get the hell out of there to think shit through.

"Mm, yeah, it is definitely odd. Oh shit, I'm sorry James, but I think I need to head home now. I have to speak with my friend again and it's getting late." Steve said suddenly.

"Oh sure, yeah, no worries, this was- well it was real nice, Steve. I hope we can do it again soon?"

"Sure" Steve answered quickly. "You have to return my book anyway right? I’ll probably see you next Thursday?"

"It's a date." Bucky replied simply.

He moved before Steve had a chance to contemplate it.

He vaulted across the counter and placed his hand around the base of Steve's neck. Head tipped to the side, he darted his tongue out, contemplating Steve’s pretty mouth for a brief moment before pulling him close and fixing his lips to Steve's. Steve sighed and opened his mouth for him, and Bucky was careful not to be too rough. If bloodlust kicked in, he would be fucked, and not in the good way. He kissed Steve deeply, held him firm against his body so there was no escape for the man. Though it didn’t seem like Steve wanted to escape from the way his hands were clawing at Bucky’s hips. Bucky let one of his canines scratch lightly at Steve's bottom lip. He just wanted a small taste to see if it was as good as he thought it was going to be. Snaking his tongue out, he licked at the scratch delicately, pulling just a few drops of blood into his mouth. Fuck! His magnificent flavour blazed across his tongue. Steve was earthy with just a hint of salt. It was powerful, life giving and Bucky thought for sure that he would've come in his jeans already had it not been for the wet dream last night. Remembering that made Bucky moan into Steve's mouth. By God, he was divine.

Bucky broke the kiss completely and slowly relinquished his hold on Steve’s neck.

"Wow." Steve breathed. "That was intense. I wasn't quite expecting that."

"Me either." Bucky admitted. "I _will_ see you next week, okay? I'm looking forward to it."

"Yes, absolutely." Steve replied, his voice sounding throaty. "See you soon, James, take care."

Bucky pulled the shop door open and made his way down town, he needed to find a meal. He needed to drink Steve. He needed to be inside this man, soon, or he was going to lose his damn mind. But first and foremost he needed to fix his fuck up with the note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how was that then? I really am a comment whore so please drop me one, I will love you forever if you do.


	5. You’re the antidote to everything except for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has time to reflect on the happenings of the evening, and is confronted with some new information which confuses him some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Steve's POV for this chapter, hopefully you like it!

 

Steve took a long breath after James left the store. My god that was some first kiss, he couldn't wait to do that again.

He had noticed him the first time James had visited the store and just browsed the books silently. He was breathtakingly handsome and if Steve hadn't been so fuckin’ gutless he might have made a move months ago but he had been convinced that James was just a loyal customer, he always came back every Thursday evening, scanned the shelves, sat and read for a short time then left just as silently as he had come. So he hadn't asked him out, he wasn't interested in Steve, or so he had thought.

Steve was intrigued by this latest development. He had wondered before why the man always came in but didn't say more than hi or thanks and bye. Probably just shy, Steve had presumed but if that kiss was anything to go by there wasn't a shy bone in the guy's body. He was nervous to see if he came back next week or not, if not he had lost one of his favourite books.

Steve shut the laptop down and placed it under the counter for the night, time to go home and see what kind of mess Wilson had left for him to clean up. Sam was a good guy but his housekeeping skills really sucked. Steve was expecting to go home and do some housework before crashing. He was so tired after all that had happened today. He left the shop, flicking the lights off as he went and locked up. Walking home he decided to grab Chinese food, since he really couldn't be bothered to cook this late in the evening and he realised that he hadn't eaten since lunch. He swung by the take-out, decided on a Veggie lo mein and made his way home.

 

It only took him 10 minutes to walk home, and that was taking it fairly slowly. He was thinking about James as he walked up the steps to the front door, and as he fumbled for his keys he realised there was something on the porch. He looked down and saw the flowers, shit more roses? He picked the bouquet up but this time they weren't white roses at all, they were a multicoloured arrangement. Well this was different, and hey look at that, an envelope nestled in amongst the blooms.

Steve swung the door open and wandered into the kitchen, back heeling the door shut as he juggled the flowers and his dinner. He placed the flowers on the counter next to the white roses Sam had put in the vase earlier today. He unpacked his lo mein and sat down at the kitchen table to eat. He was thrumming with anticipation to read the note but he really needed to eat first. It had been almost 9 hours since lunch and that was only a few slices of toast, if he didn't eat now he was likely to pass out. He made quick work of his noodles, eating them straight from the carton, opting to use a fork since he usually ended up with noodles all over himself when he tried with chopsticks.

Steve pushed his chair back, dropped the fork and takeout box in the sink and went back to the flowers. He plucked the note from its flowery nest, opened the envelope carefully and with shaking hands he flipped the card over. The words were written in a delicate script, cursive, looping across the paper with grace and beauty. He traced his fingers over the writing before starting to read.

 

_I'm so sorry that you found the note from this morning menacing, that wasn't my intention. Please accept this arrangement by way of an apology and understand that I never meant to scare you with the flowers. It's been a while since I was in the dating game and I thought it was romantic. The blooms hold special meaning, if you aren't running scared then please do look them up._

_James x_

 

Steve just stared dumbfounded at the small card. What? He was so confused. James? JAMES? The same James that he had just spent the last hour with? That had kissed him so fucking well that his knees had turned to jelly and made his insides feel like they had liquefied into molten lava? The man that he would've done any damn thing for if he asked him to, solely based off that one kiss. He didn't understand, James was B? James was his stalker...okay so maybe he was crazy? Or maybe, just maybe there was more to it than all that?

He picked the bouquet up and inhaled, the delicate perfume from the individual blooms seemed to compliment one another, not overpowering but delicate, fresh and light. They really were stunning. Steve grabbed his phone and hit up Google, because apparently flowers had meanings. He glanced again at the bouquet noting that there were roses in the mix, red, yellow, white and a beautiful lilac coloured rose that looked almost luminescent, and other than roses there was baby’s breath and heliotrope. (Thankful now that his ex had been a big flower fan and he had a somewhat decent knowledge of flower names because of it)

He entered a site for flower meanings and started to read. So apparently roses had different meanings depending on their colour. For instance, red equated to love and passion when given singularly but when teamed with white they meant unity and when given with yellow they meant happiness and excitement. The baby’s breath, tiny white flowers that complimented the roses from the edge of the arrangement meant everlasting love, pureness and innocence. The heliotrope which also skirted the edges of the arrangement was similar to the baby’s breath but a soft buttery yellow colour which according to the site meant eternal love. The final flower, the lilac rose, sat proudly in the centre of the bouquet, one lone bloom. The site said that meant enchantment and love at first sight. Huh.

Okay, so how to process all of that information?

 

Firstly, James was the person who had been watching him? Was he some creepy stalker? Was he infatuated? Was he just a dork who didn't have a clue how to approach someone to ask for a date? It seemed unlikely, what with how he had vaulted over the counter and kissed Steve so thoroughly not more than an hour ago. But, and this was the kicker, Steve didn't get a creepy vibe from the guy, and knowing that it was him that had been watching him, god damn he thought it was endearing.

Secondly, the flowers. Well that was a bit tricky wasn't it? Lots of love in that mix, everlasting, eternal and love at first sight. How could James be in love with a man he had only _really_ met this evening? Evidently he had been watching Steve for a while but love? How was that even possible?

Steve needed to speak to him and ask him what the hell he meant by it all.

Oh well that answered the next question didn't it, how did he feel about all this. He wanted to know where this could go. James lit a fire in his belly he hadn't had since he had broken up with Sharon all those years ago, it excited him. Still, the stalking aspect was creepy and needed addressing and soon.

He wouldn't see James again until next Thursday so he had some time to let the information process, to decide if he wanted to pursue this man that set him alight or walk away quick smart. Do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars.

So flowers contemplated, time to read the note again and dissect it word for word. Oh no, now he was obsessing, this was not good at all. The flowers were an apology, and if the references were to be believed, a huge declaration of love too. That was more than a little daunting, they had barely just met. James thought Steve was going to be scared of the meanings and run? Interesting, clearly the man was self deprecating. That was something they could talk about at a later time. Again there that was, the clear pointer that they would be talking again, Steve wasn't going to run from this, he wanted to explore whatever _this_ was. What it could be.

He needed to sleep. There was really no point in making himself sick thinking about it all, he had a week to go over things, to decide how to approach the potential relationship that the two men could have. He stood and added the flowers to the already half full vase of white roses from the earlier delivery. He had never had so many flowers given to him in his life, it was quite sweet really and now that the creep factor surrounding them had dissipated he found it quite lovely.

 

Oh Rogers he thought to himself, you are so fucked. And all it took was a pretty face, a hot kiss and a few bunches of flowers.

 

* * *

 

Steve's week went by fairly fast, there was no sign of James at work or at home. No creepy feelings, no roses at the door- which he was actually quite disappointed about. That was a turn of events, wasn't it?

The conversation with Sam went reasonably well. They had gotten together on Saturday for beer and Steve has explained all that had transpired, and of course Sam had wanted to kick the crap out of James, Steve had absolutely forbidden him to do so. Sam was a good guy and Steve understood his friends reluctance to trust James' motives as pure, hell Steve still needed to speak to him and find out exactly what was going on in the guy's head.

Steve’s head was pretty much a place of sex dreams, endless jerking off and fluffy thoughts of seeing James again. He had never come so much in his life, and the only thing he had to consider for porn relating to James was that damn kiss. He had even searched online for someone who resembled him but nothing was hotter than the memory of that kiss. And really it was _just_ a kiss, admittedly it was a good kiss, more than good but still just a kiss. Thoughts of how hot the sex could be had taken over Steve's mind in every waking moment, he was so screwed. Or well no that's the issue, he _wasn't_ screwed but he sure as hell needed to be and preferably by James, _soon_.

Thursday rolled around and Steve was a bundle of nerves. He had woken up that morning once again covered in a sticky mess-honestly what was he, a 14 year old?  He showered off the evidence of his night time activities and headed into work early. He didn't have much going on today other than manning the counter so he opted to send Darcy home and stare at the four walls of the store for an inordinate amount of time. Wondering what time James would appear, if he came of course. There was a chance that he wouldn't he supposed. Not that he believed that, but there was always that little fear in the back of his head that it was all a cruel joke and James was just some psychotic weirdo who was out for his blood.

Steve shook his head and laughed. "Honestly Rogers get a damn grip, it's all going to be fine" he said out loud, forgetting that he had customers. One of them smiled at him, an older lady who was looking at the crime and thriller section. "I'm sure whatever it is that's got you distracted will be fine dear." she smiled politely.

"Thanks" Steve shot her a small smile "It will be, yes."

That's it, have confidence. Just believe that James will turn up and it will all be fine, better than fine if he had his way.

It was around 7pm when Steve started to feel the nerves bubble up, his stomach shifted uneasily, and he took a deep breath steadying himself. Probably drank one too many coffees today he thought. He was as jittery as a cat on a hot tin roof. He nibbled at a scratch on his lower lip, recalling how James had nipped at it in the heat of their kiss. No, he couldn't think about that right now, he was trying to be productive here but of course he was still staring at the invoice he had started typing up over 40 minutes ago. God he was such a mess, he needed time to go faster, needed James to arrive so they could hash everything out. He knew it was totally irrational to be this invested in someone that had been basically stalking him for the better part of a year, but-and this is where the madness just went to extremes- there was something special about the guy, something that called to him, something different. Steve couldn't put his finger on it but he knew that he was willing to do almost anything to find out.

Steve shook his head, poured himself another coffee and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos makes my heart sing, if you read and like then please do consider leaving it! 
> 
> Hopefully this chapter worked for you guys, we are almost there now!


	6. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the big talk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there guys, 1 more after this and then there's an epilogue that I have finally finished writing

At 7:27pm the door to the shop opened, and in he sauntered, wearing those sexy as fuck skinny jeans again and the tightest white v neck t-shirt that's ever been made. Holy fuck, he looked stunning. Steve in comparison was wearing plain blue jeans and a red check shirt. He knew he looked terrible and was hit by a sudden feeling of inadequacy. How could he ever compare to this man, how could he think himself as equal?

"Hi Steve." James said with a small quirk of his lips.

"Well hello there." Steve answered. "How was your week?"

"How was my week, that's what you’re leading with?" James chuckled. "I was expecting accusations, maybe some shouting. But how was my week? Okay I will go there, it's been hell on earth. I have had to hold myself back from just appearing on your doorstep about, oh, 300 times maybe? It's been brutal. How 'bout yours?"

"Oh it's been...interesting." Steve replied coolly.

"Interesting huh? In what way has it been interesting, what was it that piqued your interest?" James questioned, calm as can be.

Steve thought for a brief moment before answering, trying to decide what to say first.

"Well, I received a very lovely bouquet of flowers that carried hidden messages which was accompanied by a brief letter of confession. It made for compelling reading if I’m honest, would you care to weigh in any time soon?"

James smiled sweetly and leaned casually against the wall. "Is it confession time? ‘Cause this could be a long conversation, and it would be better done privately. Could we sit comfortably and close up?"

"Yes of course." Steve answered him quickly. There are no customers in the shop, so Steve flipped the closed sign on the door and slid the bolt over.

"Would you like some coffee?" He thought coffee would be needed in light of the discussion that was coming.

"Coffee would be great, yes thank you Steve" James replied.

Steve walked around to the coffee pot, grabbed it and two cups and gestured to the armchairs. "We should sit."

James moved quickly to one of the armchairs, sitting down and casually throwing his legs over the arm, slinking back into the chair. How fucking confident is he? Steve thought to himself, he was a little shit and a comfortable looking one at that. Steve handed him the coffee cup, poured and sat down primly in the chair opposite James.

"So shall I start then?" James asked him.

"Please, I am just dying to hear what you have to say." Steve replied coolly. Best to try and play cool, keep relaxed and get all the answers he needed from him.

He thought he heard James whisper, "Fuck, use your words carefully Steve.", but it was too low and fast for him to be sure.

"Okay first, I _am_ sorry that I scared you with the roses. It really wasn't my intention, not that I know what my intention actually was if I am honest." James sighed and ran his right hand through his hair. He looked nervous, Steve noted. "It was about a month after I started coming in here, I wanted to talk to you and ask you out but I was nervous and as time went on I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So I started sending the roses, they were just a way to stay connected to you really I guess? I don't have much of an explanation for any of this Steve, I just felt this connection to you, it was deep seated and I couldn't get past it."

"James, how did you feel a connection with me, we’d barely spoken. Help me out here please? I haven't even addressed the fact that you were in my garden watching me!" Steve's voice broke a little here and he had to clear his throat before continuing "I'm not angry, I just need to understand what you thought you were doing?"

"I don't know." James confessed.

Steve shook his head. "You don't know? You invaded my privacy James, you watched me, I felt unsafe in my own home!" Steve shouted. "That's not acceptable no matter how cute or fucking sexy I think you are, that's a lot for me to absorb you know? It's not too much, but I do need to understand why you couldn't just come and say hi to me? Ask me for coffee or out to lunch? I don't get why you say you couldn't? Why not? You approached me just fine last week, you practically molested me in my own shop!" Steve noted that James was just sat with his head down, wringing his hands over and over. "Do you not have any words for me, James? Can you give me rational explanations for it all?"

"Bucky." James said suddenly.

"What?" Steve snapped.

"My name, it's Bucky. Well my name’s James but I don't use that name anymore. I go by Bucky now, could you call me that, please?"

"Fine. Bucky, do you have some words for me? Explanations? Excuses? I just need to know what was going through your head. I can feel the connection we have, I admit that's there even after only one kiss. There's something here and I want to get to that but I have to understand first."

"I'll try and explain." James croaked out. "I saw you, and I couldn't find the courage to approach you, I was scared to, so I just started coming into the shop. I hoped that I would find the guts to ask you out but I never did, obviously. I started watching you and my god it sounds so fuckin' creepy now I’m saying it to you but I didn't think about it like that. I didn't see it as stalking you, and I sure as fuckin' hell didn't want to make you feel scared or upset or make you fear for yourself in any way at all!" James' breathing was ragged now, breathing deep but shallow breathes. He was clearly upset about everything and it showed, Steve waited to hear more, not interrupting since Jam-no Bucky, Bucky seemed so remorseful.

"I was worried for you, you’re so fragile."

"Fragile?" Steve interjected. "Really? fragile? Have you seen me? Take a good look at me Bucky, I am not fragile. I can take care of myself, I could take you. If I need to protect myself I can do, I am a big boy and I know how to handle myself so try again because that excuse isn't going to fly with me."

Bucky sighed. "You couldn't take me, but that's irrelevant anyway. You don't understand but you _are_ fragile, humans are inherently so and I just wanted to protect you. I know watchin’ you was creepy and a total invasion of your privacy as you said, I can't make excuses for that, I have none."

He took a breath flipping his legs down from the arm and leaned forward in the chair resting his elbows on his knees "Did you like last night's bouquet?"

"What?" Steve stammered. "Yeah. Yes, of course I did, it was absolutely exquisite and highly disturbing too if I am honest. You confessed your love with that arrangement if the websites I checked out where correct?"

Bucky just stared at him for a moment and nodded once, confirming what Steve had just said.

"Okay, well I can't say I’m not flattered but I don't understand how you could love me when you don't know me. You seem like a really nice guy Bucky, and I want to get to know you. I feel like we could easily get past all this if you would just give me answers that aren't skirting the truth. I can tell you aren't telling me something and let's be honest, you owe me at least the truth right?"

"I can't give you the truth right now Steve, I want to, but it's complicated.” Bucky stood and started to pace. “Just gimme a moment Steve, I need to think.”  He sunk to his knees in front of him, placed his hands on his thighs, his head lowered. Steve wondered what the hell Bucky was thinking, what on earth could be so bad to have the man so conflicted, so genuinely disturbed this way.

“James...Bucky?” Steve said cautiously.

Bucky’s head snapped up at the sound of his name, and he looked directly into Steve’s eyes. Steve worried at his lip and watched as Bucky’s eyes narrowed, looking almost predatory so Steve pushed him away a little. Bucky stood up and went back to the armchair across from Steve's, still pointedly looking at Steve he sighed.

“I just can't right now, and I can't concentrate on anything with you worrying at your fuckin' lip Steve, please stop it!" Bucky actually shouted the last part, making Steve jerk back a little.

"Woah Bucky, what the hell?" Steve gasped out. "Calm down please, what do you mean?"

"You keep biting your lip, it's very...distracting and I can't concentrate when all I want to do is jump across the room, pin you into the chair and take you right now, okay? So stop biting your god-damn lip or I won't be held responsible for my actions!" He all but growled at Steve.

Steve doesn't know what to say to that, he doesn't know what to do and Bucky is just sat there head in hands.

"Bucky?" he whispered. "Will you look at me?" He walked over to him, placing his hand on his chin slowly forcing his face up so their gazes met. He slowly dropped to his knees and shuffled into the space between Buckys legs one hand still on his jaw, the other lacing fingers into Bucky's free hand. He gently placed his lips to Bucky's, a chaste kiss that made Bucky jolt backwards as if he had been shocked.

"Please tell me what's wrong Bucky, trust me enough to tell me. Please?" Steve whispered not sure what he expected in reply.

Bucky sighed deeply and Steve could see the conflict on his face again, as if he was fighting a war raging inside his chest.

"You wanna know? You wanna know what I’m hiding? What if I told you...that I'm...I’m a fucking vampire? Bucky finally stammered out.

Steve blinked, blinked again and let out a loud laugh. He quickly covered his mouth with a hand and looked to be fighting back another.

“I'm a vampire, Steve, okay?" Bucky flashed his canines at Steve, tongue running across the tips, a slow smile spreading across his face.

Steve gasped. Clearly Bucky was insane... Steve started to stand up, and tried to speak , but decided there really wasn't that much he could say right at this moment so he sat back down sighing. He stroked Bucky’s thigh gently, as if he was trying to alleviate some anxiety he thought Bucky might have.

"You don't believe me do you? You think I have a mental condition? I'm crazy right?"

Steve nodded slowly and exhaled loudly. "I think you need help James. Can I call someone for you? A friend, a parent?" Or a doctor, he thought sadly to himself.

Bucky laughed, full on threw his head back and cackled. Steve stared at him, eyes narrowed. "Are you enjoying yourself? Stalk people, get them to trust you and what, what's next? You hurt people?"

"Only people who deserve it yeah, and you, you don't deserve it. But you do deserve the truth, and I am trying to give you that, but I can't help it if you don't believe me!"

"Believe what, that you think you are a vampire? No, I don't believe you and I think you need to leave now. This isn't funny any more and you aren't scaring me so whatever game you are playing it's over, it ends tonight."

"You ain't telling the whole truth there Stevie, I can smell the fear on you, but it's not only fear I smell you know? I can sense desire, and I can smell your need for me. I can smell the come on you from earlier today. Did you think about me? Fucking me? Or no; me fucking you, right? Yeah, I bet that's it, me fucking into you slowly, teasing you, making you arch for me, scream my name as you came. That what you thought about in your dreams last night, dollface?"

 

Steve just sat staring, Bucky believed what he was saying wholeheartedly, Steve can see that much is true. Bucky thought he was a vampire-doesn't make it true though because hello vampires weren’t real, but his teeth looked pretty sharp there, maybe he had them filed in that way? Or just had well defined canines. It didn’t mean he wa a creature of the fucking night. Except, Steve knew there was something weird about him from the beginning, didn't he? Steve realised that in all the shouting he was still sat between Buckys legs, holding onto his hand. What if he was telling the truth? What if…

Without thinking he ran his fingers across Bucky's wrist, seeking out the pulse that would give him his answer. He pressed down gently, again and again seeking the familiar throb that pertains to a beating heart, blood thrumming through veins-but he couldn’t find it. Panic spread through him now, he had read enough to know what was going to happen if this wasn't all just a dream-which he wasn't ruling out as a possibility just yet.

Bucky was sat watching him, not moving just sat stock still his eyes on Steve's fingers--the fingers that were still on Bucky's wrist, still finding no pulse. Steve gasped a little and tried to speak, the words catching in his throat that was suddenly dry and he was struggling to swallow.

 

"Let me get you some water." Bucky said somewhat softly standing up, shaking Steve's hand from his wrist and went to the back of the shop. Steve heard the water running, and he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts but Bucky was back with a tall glass of water in his hand.

"Here, take this and drink it slowly. I don't want you to have a panic attack, you’re looking a little green around the gills here ya know?"

"Yeah?" Steve managed to mutter, taking a sip of water. "Can’t imagine why that would be huh?" He shot at Bucky sarcastically.

"In my defence I just told you the truth, you asked for it remember?" Bucky smiled weakly.

"I did ask for it, I wasn't quite expecting this though. So say I believe you..." Bucky rolled his eyes at him. "I don't understand what happens now? What am I, lunch? Dinner? A mid evening snack?!" His voice broke, dammit he didn't want to come across as weak right now for god's sake. He needed to appear strong, and not terrified.

"I've read enough vampire fiction to know you won't let me live...so explain to me how this is going to happen? I deserve to know right?"

"I don't want to kill you Steve, I like you." Bucky said simply.

Steve laughed nervously. "Oh well that's easy then huh? Don't kill me, go on your merry way. I won't say anything to anybody and that will be that."

"You're still scared Stevie, I can smell it and I can't let you walk away now you know about me. It's just not possible, 'm sorry."

"You know that's gross right?" Steve asked with a hint of bravado in his voice.

"What's gross, me not letting you walk away?" Bucky replied sharply.

"No you dipshit, the smelling thing. Can you really smell everything you said earlier?"

"You mean could I smell your release? Yes I could and I still can. It's a heady scent, kinda calls to me. It's distracting but not as much as you biting on your fucking lip-I warned you about that once already, don't make me make good on my promise from earlier."

Steve gulped. "So when you said ‘take me’ earlier, was that ‘take me’ as in ‘eat me’ or ‘take me’ as in...um well you know..." Steve trailed off. It was ridiculous, sitting here having a civil conversation with Bucky the fucking vampire! He should be running for the door not asking if the vampire wants to fuck him, for god's sake.

"Take you as in fuck you Steve, the way you bite your lip is hot as hell, it makes my insides squirm and it makes me want to shove you against the wall and devour you, pun intended." Bucky winked-actually winked at him.

"Oh," Steve gasped weakly. "So what, you'd fuck me and them um, kill me?" At this point in the evening Steve thought that if this was the way he had to die, he would go willingly, embracing death as this beautiful creature devoured all of him. There were worse ways to go he was sure.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ Steve, why are you so obsessed with me killing you?! Anyone would think you want to die!" Bucky sneered at him.

"Well excuse me for thinking that, since the vampire sat in front of me has already told me he can't let me go, what other options are...Oh." Steve finally got there, to the meat and bones of it. He couldn't deny he was shocked because he absolutely was, Bucky wanted to turn him? Wanted to make Steve a vampire?!

"Caught up now have you?" Bucky smirked. "Didn't take you too long, but for a man who reads vampire books, I thought you would have gotten there sooner if I am being totally honest with ya."

"Why me?" Steve squeaked out.

"I love you." Bucky said simply.


	7. I'll make you see what I do best, I'll succeed as you breathe your very last breath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky continue their talk, and Steve makes his choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the end! Well I do have the epilogue for you if you want it of course! I have loved playing around with these boys, rest assured I have a few oneshots whirling around my head for this verse, hopefully I can get those written soon.

It felt like they had been sat in silence for hours, but really it had been a minute or slightly more. Steve was sat slack mouthed staring at Bucky. Bucky shifted uncomfortably in his seat waiting for Steve to speak, he knew what was coming. Steve was going to freak the fuck out and he was going to end up having to subdue him. This was going to be hell.

 

"How?" Steve croaked. Clearing his throat with a small cough he continued "You say you love me, but that's not possible. You don't even know me"

"I can't really explain it, I just know. Do you know how many people I've chosen to turn in my life? In 70 years as a vampire, take a guess, go on." Bucky challenged.

"I don't know, I am guessing it can't be _that_ many or we would have hundreds of blood suckers roaming the streets." Steve exclaimed.

Bucky winced at Steve's choice of words, that stung a little. It was true of course but he didn't refer to himself as a bloodsucker. He laughed a little internally thinking about Clint and his name for them, 'undead american'. Clint was such a dick.

"Guess." Bucky pressed. "Just take a wild stab at a number."

"I don't know Bucky, Jesus. Ten? Twenty?" Steve seemed exasperated, Bucky couldn't blame him though, it's a lot to take in and he isn't exactly explaining things too well right now.

“One.”

“What?” Steve looked at him in evident surprise. Like he expected Bucky to say he had turned hundreds or something. What did he expect though? Humans never quite got it, it had taken Clint a while to understand that you didn't want hundreds of your spawn running around potentially ruining the life you led. Couldn't draw that much attention to yourself or you risked blowing your cover and having to leave and start fresh. Just like in England where Bucky had been a little wild, was bored of life and had a bit of a self destructive streak. What else could you call draining a member of the royal family and leaving their body in a locked room for the staff to find? Death wish, plain and simple.

 

“One person Steve, and that wasn't too long ago. Clint -my best friend I guess you’d call him- ,he was damaged, and on course to end up dead, so I saved him. We've been together ever since”. Bucky stood and started to pace, nerves kicking in now that he was for all intents and purposes giving Steve the power. It was in Steve's hands now, Bucky was handing it over to him and he really hoped this ended well for both of them. He didn't want to consider the gloating that Clint would do if he had to kill Steve and mope around for a few decades, fuck he would be intolerable!

“So if you guys are together, why do you want me?” Steve questioned.

“Oh ew, Steve no! We're not _together_ together! We’re close, yes, and we live together but no, that's not how it is between us, we aren't fucking each other. Look, I don't just turn someone for shits and giggles okay? Clint was special and I could sense that in him, the way I can sense that you’re special. More so with you, I can't explain why I am so drawn to you, I just am? That's why I want you, I can’t justify it. You’re more than special. Love at first sight maybe?“ Bucky gave an anxious laugh and ran his tongue over his teeth, it made him nervous being open with Steve this way, if Steve laughed at him he would not be impressed.

Steve sat in silence as he glanced up at Bucky-who was still pacing.

“Bucky, can you please stop pacing? You’re making me nervous.”

Bucky scoffed. “I'm makin’ you nervous? That’s funny Stevie, real funny. I just poured my heart and soul out to you, basically told you I want you to give up your human life and to be mine. Forever. Told you I love you, which by the way, I haven’t _ever_ said to another person -dead or alive- before so it’s kinda a big deal and you have yet to respond to anything I've said. So forgive the paci-” Bucky was unable to speak as Steve’s lips were suddenly against his own.

 

How he missed Steve moving was a mystery. One moment he was sat in the chair while Bucky paced and the next he was on him, his hands in his hair, their lips and teeth clashing together. Bucky gave himself over to the kiss, putting everything he has been feeling into it, all the want and need, the longing that he had felt for Steve for all these months. It was glorious.

He allowed Steve to control the encounter because if he tried to, it was going to end one way and that was with Steve under him, naked with Bucky's teeth firmly planted in his jugular. He let himself melt into Steve, who was inching him back slowly as he deepened the kiss, pushing him down into the arm chair, one hand flat on his chest, the other still wrapped in his hair. Bucky's hands were limp at his sides, if he got his hands on Steve he didn't know if he could control himself and he had to show some restraint here even if Steve couldn't!

Steve was currently nuzzling at his neck, licking stripes along his jaw, nipping at the flesh there with his teeth. It was driving Bucky crazy, and he simply couldn’t resist any longer. He lifted a hand to cup Steve’s face, slid his thumb pad over his cheek, Steve’s eyes went so wide, as if he was surprised that Bucky responded to him. He pulled Steve back in for another kiss. He was in control of himself for now so he was going to make the most of this before the haze hit and he needed to taste Steve again.

There was no coming back from this moment, he realised. It was defining. Steve would be with him; this was Steve saying yes, relenting with no words just actions. He groaned into Bucky’s mouth as their lips met, tongues coming together, exploring each others mouths. Bucky slid his hands around Steve's waist, pulling his body flush against him, grinding himself up into his hip as Steve pushed himself down to meet Bucky’s action. God Steve was beautiful, panting into his mouth, licking his tongue over his teeth, hand still firmly in his hair. He was unyielding and Bucky thought this might be the sexiest thing he had ever felt. Steve above him, writhing in his lap, and he knew where this was leading, knew what was coming but he was still there in Bucky’s arms.

 

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the shop door, breaking up their impromptu make-out session. Steve’s head snapped up and stilled his movement in Bucky’s lap. Bucky was firmly against this idea, he didn't want to stop now but Steve was distracted by whoever was at the door. He watched him as he went to check out what the problem was. God his ass was perfect, Bucky thought to himself, he watched him saunter to the door, actually swaying his hips as he walked, the fucking teasing little bastard. Steve waved through the glass and opened the door to talk to whoever it was.

Bucky picked up his now cooling coffee and tried to centre himself, he needed to calm down if they were to carry on their discussion whilst Steve still had blood pumping in his veins. Bucky very much hoped that those veins run dry soon, that Steve's heart would beat it’s last that evening. Sipping on the lukewarm drink he watched Steve chatting animatedly at the door. It looked like it could be a customer, Steve hadn’t invited the person in but seemed happy enough. He heard Steve say goodbye and watched him re-lock the door and turn back to Bucky, smile on his lips.

 

“Sorry about that, he’s a regular customer and saw the lights were on in the shop so wanted to check in on me, make sure I was okay”

“Concerned citizen huh?” Bucky asked casually.

“That sounds like a touch of jealousy in your tone Mr… Wait, I don’t even know your second name, do you even have one?”

“Of course I have one Steve, jeez what do you think I am?” Bucky scoffed.

Steve rolled his eyes in reply. “What do I think you are? Do you really want me to answer that?” he smirked.

“You wound me.” Bucky clutched at his chest jokingly and feigned offence. “It's Barnes, James Barnes.”

“So where does Bucky come from then?”

“Middle names Buchanan, so Bucky comes from that.” he explained.

 

“Makes sense, I think.” Steve remarked. “Now where were we before that noble citizen interrupted us?” He started to move towards Bucky again, that sexy little sway of his hips still evident. The little shit knew exactly what he was doing. Bucky raised a hand and placed it on his -Bucky now notes- incredibly defined chest. “We needed to slow down anyway. You have questions I'm sure, and I dunno know that I’ll have all the answers but if we carry on the way we were, there’ll be no discussions. I’ll fuck you and then I’ll take you. I know for you to do this you’ll want all the information I can give you so let's do that first, talk now, fucking and biting later okay?” Bucky steadied himself internally, just stay strong, he thought to himself. Steve appeared frozen on the spot, his pupils were blown, his breathing was shallow and deep, Bucky could smell the desire coming off of him in waves, it was intoxicating.

 

“Steve, would you focus please. You’re not helping me keep myself in check reacting that way.”

“I have no clue what you mean, I didn't do anything.” Steve said with a confused look on his face.

“Okay, c’mon and sit down, ask me whatever you want to know and I’ll do my best to answer.” He grabbed Steve's hand and dragged him to the chair, bending down to give him a chaste kiss before sitting across from him. “So shoot, whatcha wanna know?”

“I dunno Buck, I know a fair bit of vampire mythology from the books I read, I'm a bit of a nerd for vamp fiction if you hadn't already noticed,.. I'm guessing from the night time visits that sunlight is an issue, lotta newer books are losing that one but it's true right?”

“Yup, I live in the real world where vampires burn in the sun. Sunlight, me, poof, dead. I don’t sparkle in sunlight either, as previously stated I will go poof, explode, ashes everywhere. Very messy.

“Obviously you live on human blood, no sunlight, crosses, churches and holy water?”

“Blood, yup, churches aren't as big an issue as you would expect, holy water burns, and if I was to drink it… Well I ain't gonna try but I imagine it would be rather unpleasant. Crosses sting if I have direct contact with them but I _can_ enter a church, I quite enjoy a good sermon from time to time.” Bucky grinned, ticking them off one by one on his fingers. “I can’t read or control your mind, but I _do_ seem to be able to persuade people to do things for me though I think that's more my animal magnetism than a vampire trait, I was always quite persuasive as a human too and Clint shows no aptitude for it. What else is there, hmmm?” Bucky pondered for a moment, flicking his tongue out to the point of his tooth. “Fairly sure if you chopped my head off I’d die, but I ain't letting anyone get that close to see if it's true. Fire, bad. I think that's it for the basics, what else you wanna know Stevie?”

“That’s all fairly straightforward stuff, I knew most of that from Anne Rice.” Steve winked. “Fairly certain that in her books vamps don’t have sex with each other, but I presume that's a myth or what's the point in turning me?”

“You cheeky brat!” Bucky laughed. “Well, whilst her books are pretty accurate on some things she's not actually a vampire so she doesn't know everything, of course we can fuck. I like to fuck.” he almost purred the last bit.

“Alright alright calm down, I was just wondering!” Steve ran his hand through his hair, he sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“What?” Bucky demanded.

“Well...the only real question left is how you turn someone? If you're going to expect me to allow that, then I’d like to know how it's going to happen.” Steve tried for casual but it came off as defiant.  

“Wait, I don’t expect you to _let_ me turn you, I want you to want it too and right now if you said no, I would be inclined to walk out that door and never see you again.” Bucky almost shouted the last part before calming himself and whispering “I couldn’t kill you, I was wrong about that.”

“You would...you would let me live? Even now I know what you are?” Steve managed to sputter out, eyes as wide as saucers.

Bucky just nodded, eyes locked with Steve’s.

 

“Okay, Okay. How do we do this?” he asked, steel resolve in his voice.

Bucky looked at him, really looked to see if this was what he wanted before answering simply.

“I drink you, you drink me.”

“Sounds easy enough.” Steve responded, his jaw set. Bucky could see he was nervous so he leaned forward and placed a hand on his thigh gently.

“Where should we do it? I mean here isn't exactly private is it? Maybe we should go to your place? I’d take you to mine but Clint is probably there and yeah, we don’t want to be interrupted when we do this. We’ll want to be alone.”

“Oh, alone. Right. ‘Cause of all the dying I’ll be doing” Steve said it so casually Bucky had to laugh.

“No, not alone ‘cause you’re dying Stevie, alone ‘cause when you wake up you are gonna be...aggressive.”

“Aggressive? Like I’ll try and hurt you?” Steve queried in a confused tone. He was shifting in his seat, but he didn't seem uncomfortable, Bucky noted, it was more anticipation he thought.

“No baby, you won’t wanna hurt me, well you might but it's gonna be fun.” Bucky told him with a wink.

“Oh.” Realisation dawned on Steve's features. “Ohhhh, I see.” A blush spread across his cheeks, god he was so fucking adorable.

Bucky got up, grabbed Steve's hand and started tugging him to the door “C’mon, we need to go, now.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They made it back to Steve's house in record time, walked silently hand in hand, shoulders bumping. Bucky thought that silence was good, it gave Steve time to think, gave himself time to think too. He couldn't wait to get his teeth into Steve, to feel his life ebbing away underneath him, god the thought made him so fucking hard.

They made it up the steps and to the door before Steve turned to him, stopping him in his tracks, and placed a tender kiss to the tip of Bucky's nose.

“I just wanted to do that before I get all _aggressive_ with you.” He said with a cheeky grin. The asshole was smirking at Bucky now, god he really had lost his touch for being scary hadn't he? And he liked it, he liked the fact that Steve wasn't scared, found it charming even.

 

Steve opened the door and walked into the hallway, he threw his keys on the small side table and kicked off his shoes. Bucky was stood on the threshold, unable to step across and enter without express permission from the home-owner. It’s was a painful sensation actually, almost like an electrical current that was holding him in place. If he tried to push past it felt like walking into glass, a firm no from whatever powers controlled it. So he stood rigid, waiting for Steve to notice he hadn't followed him inside.

 

“Hey what are you doing out there? Waiting like a gentleman to be allowed in?” he smirked again, that little shit. He fucking knew Bucky couldn't come in and he was messing with him, his hands moved to the buttons on his shirt and started to undo them, fingers working slowly and precisely.

“Steve.” Bucky whined low in his throat. “Quit teasing and let me in.”

“I think someone needs to learn a little restraint, and what a perfect way to do it trapped outside while I am in here huh?” Steve dropped the shirt to the floor, leaving him stood in just blue jeans and his feet bare. “I think you need to work a little harder for it.”

“Steve, let me in. _Now_.” Bucky growled menacingly.

But it wasn't working. Steve just smiled and started to walk upstairs, fingers trailing up the banister he looked over his shoulder and grinned.

“Steve, you better be prepared to run when I get in there, just warning you, love. I ain't gonna play nice.”

“Absolutely. Why don’t you come on in, Buck.” He called and took off up the last few stairs as fast as he could go.

 

Bucky felt the electric current holding him in place drop at Steve's invitation and he sprung over the doorstep and dashed up the stairs in a blur. It was quiet up here, Steve clearly took to playing the victim with ease. This should be fun. Bucky smirked to himself as he walked along the landing, he caught sight of Steve in the bedroom and lunged for him, grabbed him around his waist and tackled him to the floor roughly, Steve was laughing his breath coming in short sharp pants. Bucky kissed him thoroughly the sharpness of his teeth nipping at Steve's lips, specks of blood bloomed on them. Steve was now writhing underneath him, he pushed his hips up into Bucky, trying to find some friction but Bucky was in absolute control now and he wouldn't allow it, not yet. He had his hands pinned above his head, ran his tongue over Steve's blood spotted mouth, and he felt like he was on fire. The blood like an explosion on his tongue, assaulting his taste buds with an earthy tanginess that tasted so fucking good. He pulled away slightly and looked at Steve who was still trying to thrust his hips up into Bucky, groaning beneath him, his hands fisted into Bucky's T-shirt, a litany of ‘please Bucky, oh god, please’ spilling from his lips.

 

“Please what, dollface? I need you to tell me.”

“Dr..drink me” Steve managed to moan. “Buck please, do it. I want you to.”

 

“C’mere and sit up for me, lean back against my chest.” Bucky told him, his words precise and short, all business like now the time had come. Bucky pulled Steve back into his lap, securing him with an arm around his waist, and nuzzled into the crook of Steve’s neck. Baring his teeth he sunk them into the warm flesh, the blood started to flow freely into his mouth so hot and thick and he never wanted this feeling to end. Steve gasped out and gripped his own thighs, dug his nails into the denim of his jeans. Bucky had one arm firmly around his waist still, the other was rubbing up and down Steve's arm, trying to sooth him best he could in the circumstances. Bucky kept drinking, and he felt Steve scoot back with his ass, against the hardness of his crotch pushing back into him as Bucky ravaged his neck.

 

He felt Steve's heart start to slow and knew that it was time to stop and allow Steve to drink from him. He slowly pulled back from his neck, and licked at the wound to staunch the blood flow a little. He bit down on his own wrist and brought it to Steve's mouth. "Ready?" he asked him.

Steve took hold of the offered wrist and turned to look at Bucky with a small smirk playing on his lips. He nibbled at his bottom lip, running his tongue over the spots of blood that have started to dry there and replied. "As I'll ever be." He brought the bleeding wrist to his mouth and bit down hard. Bucky sighed deeply as he felt the pull of Steve's mouth suckling at his wrist. It felt so fucking good and he was so hard now that he was unsure how he hadn't come in his jeans just from this. The perpetual horniness of being a teenager for all eternity did have it's perks occasionally but this wouldn't be one of those times, he wanted to savour that. Later. He could feel the pulls lessening as Steve started to go limp in his arms so Bucky detached his wrist from Steve’s mouth and planted a kiss on his lips. He kept a firm hold on him as Steve sunk into unconsciousness.

 

And now all Bucky can do is wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek thats it! I hope you liked it?! Thank you for reading my little twist on this pairing, Its been fun.


	8. Make me feel like I am breathing, feel like I am human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's POV after waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the absolute final part of this story(apart from the few short oneshots I have or it), I had to change from M to E for this one so I hope you like it!

Steve wakes up gasping in Bucky's arms, his throat feeling dry as a desert. He can feel Bucky's arms around his body, tightly holding his own flush to his sides, restraining him. Why? His thoughts are fractured. They don’t fit, too many all at once, and it hurts.

This feeling takes over him, the need to rip flesh, to get Bucky on his back and bite him over and over, to tear at him, scratch, claw and fuck. Oh god, the need to fuck is incredible. Steve has never felt a need like this, it's animalistic, urgent and he requires it more than breath, more than life itself, which is a thought that will be amusing when he can process it later, because he's technically dead right now.

 

“Bucky, get off of me, now,” He hears himself growl.

“I will baby, just give yourself a moment to adjust first, open your eyes and relax a second okay? It's going to be fine, but you might wanna hurt me, and I need you to know it's fine before I let you go. Whatever you do to me is fine, I can take it and Jesus fucking Christ I _want_ it. I want everything you’re going to throw at me kitten, just take a breath first.”

Bucky slowly loosens his hold. As Steve feels the slackening of the arms around him, he twists and lunges for Bucky's throat.  

His hands find their way around the base of Bucky's neck, gripping him and holding him down. He’s on top of Bucky now, pinning him to the ground, his knees either side of the others thighs. He’s waiting for Bucky to throw him off, to fight him but he isn't responding, just lying there calm and cool, a smile on his lips. Steve feels confused, doesn't understand what’s going on other than the base need to be inside Bucky or let Bucky inside of him. Either way, this is happening and it's happening soon.

He snakes a hand down Bucky's abs, feeling them tight underneath the t-shirt he is wearing, trailing his hand lower until he reaches the clearly defined outline of his hard dick trapped in those extremely tight skinny jeans. He hears him moan as he rubs at the length harshly, and feels Bucky shift slightly underneath him. Bucky’s hand slips up into Steve's hair, winding tightly in the short length and gripping as he pulls his head back exposing his neck. He feels Bucky's tongue lick from the base of his throat, up to his chin and finally feels his tongue dip into his mouth, thoroughly kissing him. Bucky is aggression and power, Steve can feel the raw heat coming off of him in waves, it's intoxicating.

“Is that all you got, Rogers?” Bucky taunts, breaking the kiss. “Hmm, maybe I overestimated you. You are so kitten-like, tame even, it's rather cute,” he taps him on the nose with a forefinger.

Steve looks at him and growls. He takes in the grin that has spread across Bucky's face, and realizes he's fucking with him. The bastard is teasing him and that’s going to end because Steve can feel the power he now commands coiling in his muscles, like a cobra waiting to strike. He smacks Bucky's hand away from his face, grabbing it by the wrist, slamming it to the floor above his head. He grinds himself down into Bucky's hips, feeling him tilt up to meet his thrust. Steve gasps and tightens the grip on Bucky's wrist, so tight now he feels like he could crush the bone.

“There he is,” Bucky purs. “I knew you were in there somewhere, dollface.”

Steve thinks that Bucky needs to shut the hell up so he silences him with a kiss, hand still firmly on his wrist, holding him in place. He trails the other hand to the button on Bucky's jeans and pops it. How is he going to get these fucking jeans off him, they are so skin tight , they might as well be painted on. Bucky wiggles his hips to try and help, so Steve just shoves them down around his thighs -noting that he's not wearing any underwear- and palms his dick as he does, eliciting the most beautifully feral growl from Bucky that travels straight to Steve's cock.

“Commando, really Buck, was I that much of a sure thing?” he jokes.

“You try wearing anything under jeans this tight, it's a physical impossibility,” he growls through a smile while trying to shimmy the jeans off further. Steve laughs and goes back to kissing him. He has quickly realised that all his senses are sharper now, he can smell the dust in the air as well as see it, he can smell the excitement coming from the body beneath him and even though the heart isn't beating, it doesn't stop the need to bite down on his neck and taste what Bucky has to offer. Can he even do that, he ponders for a moment before realising that Bucky is talking to him.

“Sorry what? My mind was elsewhere, it's a little hard to concentrate at the moment,” he explains, as if Bucky doesn't know how this feels.

“I said, you can taste me if you want to, you were staring at my neck. Figured you were trying to decide if that was okay or not.” Bucky tilts his head, presenting his throat to him.

Steve doesn't reply, just runs his tongue along the offered exposed throat before slowly sinking his teeth into the flesh. It's not exactly unpleasant, but it doesn't feel inherently right either. As the blood hits his tongue, he notes the earthiness of it. It's woody and not quite musty, but it's not exactly as tasty as he’d expected. There's a sweetness to it, though, as the blood hits the back of his tongue, almost like almonds, maybe? He’s not sure. Bucky stops his thoughts, laughing softly in his ear.

“It's okay baby, you aren't meant to enjoy my blood. We can still share though-- just for fun.”

He feels the points of teeth scrape along his jawline and exhales sharply as Bucky draws blood for himself to taste.

“You’re still so fuckin’ delicious, though, Stevie,” Bucky huffs into his neck, trailing his tongue along the blood droplets forming. Steve can feel him shifting underneath him, trying to manoeuvre his way on top, but Steve isn't ready for that yet, so he pushes him back to the ground, knees tight against his hips.

“Play fair, Bucky, you need to stay under me a little while longer yet. Stay put like a good boy or I will _make_ you, okay?” He tries for menacing but Bucky just grins beneath him and flashes his teeth.

“Sure babe, I’ll be good. Now were you planning on losing those jeans any time soon? You are entirely overdressed.”

Steve stands and grabs at his jeans and in his haste he manages to rip the button clean off. Growling to himself he quickly shakes them off his legs and steps out of the offending item. He swiftly returns to Bucky who is, for once, behaving and lying still, patiently waiting for him.

Steve pushes two fingers into Bucky's mouth with a quick ‘ _Suck, baby_ ’ before popping them out and snaking them down. He slides them into Bucky's tightness one at a time, gently stretching him. Bucky is mewling and bucking up into him with every movement Steve makes inside him, fingers scissoring, readying him. He trails rough kisses along Bucky's jaw line, slips a third finger into him, curling inside, searching for that sweet spot.

“That’s enough Steve, just fucking get on with it, I need you,” Bucky moans impatiently.

Steve smiles as he has Bucky totally undone underneath him and he's not even fucking him yet. He removes his fingers, strokes himself a few times with the wet hand, lines himself up and in one swift thrust pushes inside. He stills, waiting for Bucky to adjust to him being fully inside him, waiting for Bucky to give him the okay to move.

“Whatcha waiting for, Stevie, a fucking written invitation? Move dammit!”

Steve starts to move and _fuck_ , Bucky feels so damn good, and he looks divine squirming under his touch. Every thrust he’s clawing at Steve's biceps, arching his back and pushing back to meet each thrust eagerly.

“Don’t stop,” Bucky breathes. “God, please don’t stop!”

What little self control Steve has managed to maintain snaps. Steve keeps up his rhythm a while, just letting himself go and feeling Bucky. God, this is so intense. He feels like his skin is on fire, the heat licking over him with blazing intensity, every thrust pushing him closer into oblivion. It’s bliss. He feels like this is where he belongs, deep inside Bucky, who is pumping his fist over his own dick bringing himself closer to completion.

 

Too soon he feels the tell tale sign of his orgasm approaching, but he’s not ready for this to be over, not yet. He stills, making Bucky whine out. “Why you stopping? No stopping, Steve, so close.”

“Me too, but I want you to fuck me,” Steve sputters out.

“Fuck yes.” Bucky gasps back at him.

Steve slowly slides out of Bucky and takes a step back. He watches as Bucky lays still for a moment, eyes closed, looking sexy, dishevelled and thoroughly fucked. Bucky opens his eyes and locks them with Steve’s a moment, a feral grin on his face he starts to laugh and in the blink of an eye, he rushes at him.

He pins Steve to the wall, wedges a knee between his legs and kicks at his feet so they spread slightly. Steve sighs and tips his head backwards, hitting it against the wall, causing  a loud thump to resound around the otherwise silent room.

“You have lube in this place, Stevie?” Bucky purrs at him questioningly.

“In the nightstand, bottom drawer, should be a bottle in there,” Steve laughs.

“Okay, stay put, do not move or I won't be happy, okay?” Bucky threatens as he moves to the nightstand and retrieves the lube.

“Jesus Steve, just how much lube do you get through,” he asks teasingly.

“Oh. Well I jerk off a lot,” Steve says with a shy smile. “I’ve been single for a while, Buck, just me and my hand to keep me occupied on those lonely nights, as you well fuckin’ know. You probably watched me, didn't you?” Bucky lets his head fall slightly, silently showing his guilt.

“Oh god, you watched me jerk off? You asshat! How could you do that? You’re a sick individual Mr Barnes,” Steve declares through his laughter.

“Does it help if I say I had to go home and think about you while I jerked off too?” Bucky grins at him as he stalks back to the wall where Steve is still obediently standing.

“Helps a bit,” Steve laughs.

“Hey punk, what's so funny?” Bucky says, grabbing him by the arms and holding him firmly against the wall.

“What's funny is, we’re stood here arguing, both hard and naked, so why are we still talking?” Steve manages to choke out between laughs.

“Good point. Now shut up and kiss me.”

Steve obeys, curling his tongue and licking at Bucky's canines before dipping his tongue into his mouth for a soft kiss. He hears the cap pop off the lube bottle in Bucky's hands, the tell tale squelch as Bucky coats his fingers with it. He keeps kissing Bucky languidly, trying to take in as much as he can. His head has cleared a little and his thoughts are more coherent now and _still_ all he can think is how much he wants Bucky inside him, fucking him against the wall hard and fast.

He feels Bucky shift in front of him, fingers trailing across his dick, slowly giving it a few firm tugs as they pass by, moving down to reach their ultimate goal. He feels the breech, gentle and cool, the lubed fingers one by one entering him, stretching him. It burns at first, but slowly it turns to pleasure as Bucky fingers him open, curling up into him. Steve is more than ready when Bucky breaks their kiss and whispers into his mouth that he's going to fuck him into the wall.

He feels the fingers slip from his body, feels the loss of them with acute clarity but the loss doesn't last long. Bucky picks him up and slams him into the wall, with one swift motion he enters him, filling him up. Locked together now, they pant for breath, heads resting against each other for a few moments while Steve gets used to Bucky being inside him. Bucky starts to move then, slowly at first, gently, never breaking eye contact. Steve can feel the shift in Bucky as his pace quickens, his hands gripping firmly at Bucky's hips, nails digging into flesh, drawing blood in half crescent shapes into Bucky's skin. Steve is lost, lost in the intensity and intimacy of the act. It's not tender and it's not perfect. It's outright fucking and yet there’s something about it, something so pure and _right_ , God, it feels so right. Time slips away from him, just clinging onto Bucky as he drives into him over and over, bringing them to completion together, Steve coats both their chests with come as Bucky fills him up, biting down on his throat as he reaches his climax, making his mark, proclaiming Steve as his.

They stand, half leaning against the wall, gasping into each other's mouths breathlessly and then Bucky loses control of his legs, too fucked out to stand any longer. He slumps to the floor in a heap, taking Steve with him, their limbs tangled together, both of them sticky with come, laughing into each other's necks.

Bucky is whispering _mine_ over and over. And he is -Steve realises- his. Steve knows with absolute certainty that this is what he wants, what was always meant to be. Why he came back home to Brooklyn, why he suddenly fell out of love with his ex. It all lead him to this moment and he sees it so clearly, it's like a lightning strike.

Steve can’t get enough of Bucky, probably never will. He’s life and death, light and shadow and all those other terrible clichés, but they are all so true. He wants to spend eternity with him. Now he understands why Bucky can say he loves him so suddenly and completely. His emotions are so strong now, so overwhelming, driven to focus solely on Bucky, that he can't think of anything he would rather do than lie here, wrapped around Bucky, just existing.

And maybe that is exactly what they will do.

  
  
  


                                                                                                                          _~fin~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have stuck with me to get this far then thank you SO much! I love this little universe and my vamp boys so much, I hope you love them too!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come follow me on tumblr [me](http://slaughterme-barnes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> So this story was inspired by this gifset I made [Vamp AU gifset](http://slaughterme-barnes.tumblr.com/post/129434193399/stucky-au-i-have-no-clue-tbh-but-it-wouldnt) It took a lighter turn than the initial Ideas and I subsequently have made a new gifset for it too! [new gifset](http://slaughterme-barnes.tumblr.com/post/130891203859/when-you-feel-my-heat-steve-rogers-moved-back)


End file.
